


Kisses of the Sun

by photosynthiseyesing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, hamilton has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photosynthiseyesing/pseuds/photosynthiseyesing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks younger when he sleeps; it’s easy to see the boy who became the man.  The hair, usually tied back to allow for his frantic tearing through life, falls loose around his face in tendrils, framing his features.  He is calm in sleep, his brow unfurrowed and his loud mouth silent.  A few freckles, disarming in their delicacy, grace his cheeks.</p><p>John wants to touch each one with his fingertips, trace the kisses of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, shameless smut. There is literally no plot here. I'm so sorry.

“Let’s have another round tonight.”

John Laurens curses those words. In fact, he never wants to hear them again, let alone say them. Not, at least, until next week. He rolls over, away from the damp and grimy wall of the inn, to face Alexander.

He looks younger when he sleeps; it’s easy to see the boy who became the man. The hair, usually tied back to allow for his frantic tearing through life, falls loose around his face in tendrils, framing his features. He is calm in sleep, his brow unfurrowed and his loud mouth silent. A few freckles, disarming in their delicacy, grace his cheeks.

John wants to touch each one with his fingertips, trace the kisses of the sun.

At some point last night, both he and Alexander had both stripped down to their breeches and climbed into a bed together, although John doesn’t remember this.

He notices with a snort of laughter that Alexander’s shirt still remains attached to one arm at the sleeve and that he now cradles it against his bare chest like a child with a favourite blanket.

Hamilton’s eyes open, searching for the source of the noise. He raises an eyebrow slowly, and groans.

“What?”

“Nothing, Alexander. Go back to sleep.”

Instead, he snuggles closer into John, craving his heat in the cool morning air. John lets his hand rest on Alexander’s head, running his hand through his hair. A smile curves the younger man’s lips as he combs the tangles from his locks with his fingers. Alexander looks up at John, and John down at Alexander.

“Hello, Laurens.”

“Hello, Hamilton.”

Their eyes meet, just as John runs his hand through the hair once more and catches his fingers in a knot, pulling. Alexander’s eyes close and his mouth opens, a high keening noise escaping him.

John’s own mouth falls open now too, with one part shock and one part arousal. He wraps his fingers around his friend’s hair again and tugs, gently, experimentally. Alexander’s head falls back and he bites his lip, his cheeks flushing.

Alexander knows it’s wrong, but somehow he can’t help arching his back and pressing his aching warmth against his friend’s leg. He daren’t open his eyes to see the expression John wears, lest it be disgust. Instead, he presses his lips to his chest, hoping for the best.

He feels John tugging at his hair again, the sensitive follicles mixing pain with a surge of shivering pleasure that rushes straight to his cock. Surely he knows, wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want it too.

Filled with lust, he can’t help himself, lifting his face to meet his friend’s parted lips in a messy kiss, teeth clashing and lips seeking. John’s hand in his hair steers him, moving his head into the perfect position where their lips can meld.

They break away for breath, panting against each other’s lips.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” John gasps.

Hamilton answers with a resoundingly positive groan as John begins to kiss his way down his throat. He scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin, soothing with a swipe of his tongue and the press of his lips.

Alexander shivers, and tilts his head down to meet John’s mouth once more. He feels, rather than hears, John chuckle.

“Eager, are we?”

Alexander nods reverently, for once failed for words.

He feels a John’s lips move down his torso; kissing, sucking, biting, licking his way towards his goal. Alexander writhes beneath his attentions, gasping at every touch.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he lifts his hips and allows John’s large hands to grip his narrow hips, tugging down his breeches and revealing his cock. The cool air is welcome on his heat, and he sighs in relief.

John’s mouth seals around his tip, hot and wet and wonderful, pulling a groan from deep within Alexander. His mouth begins to move and the dam breaks. Words come flooding from Alexander’s mouth, uncontrolled and unfiltered.

“God I love your mouth, love your everything, shit! Do that again, ohdeargod you’re amazing, so brilliant, I could write sonnets about you John Laurens, you wonderful man, don’t ever stop, _oh, daddy._ ”

Hamilton freezes, his body tensing. Laurens pulls away, wiping his mouth. A smirk grows on his face as his eyes move up Alexander’s body to meet his eyes.

“Daddy?”

“Shut up.”

A slow blush spreads over Alexander’s face as he watches the man between his legs.

“Oh no, baby girl, don’t be embarrassed. You like that?”

Alexander feels a rush of arousal flood his body with these words, throbbing between his thighs. He nods, slowly. The words just slipped out, as words are wont to do sometimes, and they were never meant to be free.

“You want to be daddy’s good baby?”

“Yes...”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“That’s better. Now, spread your legs, baby.”

Alexander shudders. He’s fantasised, but never truly hoped that he would be dominated by another man like this, forced to give up control. He feels the weight of expectation, so constant that he barely notices it anymore, slip off his shoulders, and he feels utterly at ease.

He spreads his legs, bending his knees and bracing his feet against the bed, exposing himself and surrendering completely. He feels John’s tongue trace his most intimate place in circles, teasing and flicking until he is desperate and longing to be filled.

“Please, daddy, I need you now, I need you inside me.”

John spits on his fingers, quick and dirty, before pressing a single finger gently against Alexander’s hole. It slips inside and Alexander arches his back, loving the feeling of being filled.

John’s fingers are larger than his own, and as he slips another inside, Alexander pushes back against him, relishing the stretch.

At last, he feels John’s cock against him, pressing inside and filling him more fully than he had ever hoped. He groans, deep and satisfied, digging his fingers into his lover’s shoulders.

John begins to move, slowly, before Alexander pants out, “Wait.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, just...”

As he mumbles this, Alexander slowly moves their bodies, careful not to let John slip out from inside him, so that John’s back leans against the wall, sitting, with himself impaled on his cock, sitting on his lap. His eyes roll back as this position allows Laurens to press deeper inside him than before, hitting a spot that makes his head fall back in ecstasy.

Slowly, slowly, Alexander begins to move up and down, his body adjusting to the intrusion. He rises and falls more rapidly, his mouth meeting John’s in a frantic and sloppy open mouthed kiss as they share the moment.

He feels one of John’s hands against his back, steadying him, and the other entangle itself in his hair, tugging his head back to lick stripes up his neck towards his jaw.

He’s getting closer and closer, slapping against John’s thighs as he practically bounces on his cock, and reaches a hand down to wrap around himself. He strokes himself to the edge and then he flies, fucking flies, seeing stars behind the lids of his eyes, painting stripes of white on John’s chest as he finishes inside him.

Spent and exhausted, he nuzzles his head against John’s neck. He feels John’s arms curl around him and they collapse together in a messy tangle of limbs back on the bed. The morning sun, now fully risen, paints their bodies golden as they drift towards sleep together.


End file.
